<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>early satisfaction by lxonardo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077641">early satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo'>lxonardo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, they/them pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leopika morning cuddles and sex, that’s always fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>early satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>leorio is now drowning in wap </p>
<p>i wrote this on a whim because uhhh yeah and i was confident enough to publish this so pls don’t be too mean it’s been a while since i’ve written smut 🙈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom was dim and cold in the early morning, just as the sun was rising. The only warmth was on the king-sized bed, where the couple laid next to one another in a deep, peaceful slumber. Both were on their respective sides on the bed, their blanket only covering their legs since it’s been tossed around throughout the night.</p>
<p>Leorio was softly snoring until he accidentally caught his breath, awakening with a wet cough. He immediately went to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, stifling more coughs as he inhaled sharply. Trying to calm himself down, he began to breathe slowly through his nose, his heart rate gradually decreasing and the rasp in his throat disappeared. Luckily, his partner seemed to be sound asleep, unbothered by his abrupt spasm. Otherwise, he likely would have been met with their wrath of being rudely woken up.</p>
<p>Sighing in relief, he rubbed his eyes aggressively before he slowly sat up, checking the clock on the nightstand. <em>5:47 A.M.</em> He furrowed his eyebrows, slightly aggravated he’d woken up so early. His earliest classes were at eight A.M., which forced him to wake up an hour beforehand most of the week. But this was too early for the med-student, also given that he also worked a part-time job as an assistant nurse.</p>
<p>He was immensely grateful for his current situation of attending school <em>and</em> gaining real-life experience in the medical field. Becoming a hunter especially helped with financial burdens, such as tuition, making it easier to pay off. Scholarships also helped, as he had a lot of advantages with intelligence and his hunter title. Deep down, he would personally argue that the newfound friends he’d made from the Hunter Exam was the greatest achievement. Leorio loved everyone with all of his being, and would give up everything for them, even over the most trivial things.</p>
<p>Kurapika would sometimes prod at him for being “overly-enthusiastic”, as they’d call it. But Leorio couldn’t help it, he’d always had paternal instincts, constantly wanting the best for his friends. And it didn't help that he grew up poor without any love from parents, as he was an orphan. Ever since losing his only best friend, he'd vowed to always do what he can to ensure he doesn't lose anyone else who's close. Plus, if he wanted to be a doctor, having basic sympathy was a minimal requirement. And the truth was, everyone actually benefited from his overbearing worries, as they helped keep everyone in check. For the most part, anyway.</p>
<p>Leorio turned his body, facing inward and smiling upon seeing Kurapika’s back. The room was still dark, but the subtly increasing lighting made it easier to make out their features. They were sound asleep, their breathing faint and relaxed, in a fetal position. Even in a big bed, they still managed to take up as little space as possible. Their messy golden hair covered the majority of their face, part of their mouth and cheek peeking through the streaks. They were also wearing one of Leorio's old shirts, and they tended to wear a lot of them. Since their height difference was more than obvious, Kurapika got away with stealing his clothes--not that he ever minded. They always looked good in his clothes, as cliche as that sounded. The taller man admired the sight, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke their hair. They looked so peaceful like this, and Leorio wanted nothing more than to watch them for an eternity.</p>
<p>A year ago, having these thoughts would have freaked him out, afraid of coming off as a creep for thinking that way. But now he has no shame, feeling honored he <em>could</em> have these thoughts about them. His smile grew bigger, scooting closer as he wrapped his arms around them before pausing. He watched for a signal of disturbance, continuing to slowly pull them in as they remained unfazed. Once completely embracing them, he gently placing his chin on top of their head. Hopefully, his stubble wouldn’t be too much of a bother for their head.</p>
<p>They felt cold and almost lifeless, which contrasted with Leorio’s body warmth. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it up to their shoulders and covering then, wrapping his arm underneath their chest on top. Kurapika stirred a bit, backing themselves almost impossibly further into the embrace. Placing a chaste kiss on top of their head, Leorio rested his eyes as his previous drowsiness came crawling back. He wanted to try to get at least another hour of sleep before he had to inevitably get ready. Having the kurta by his side was also a guarantee to make that goal easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<br/><br/></p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>Not even ten minutes had passed before Kurapika began to shift once more in their sleep. Leorio at that point had been half-asleep, but still worried that he’d somehow woke them up. All anxiety disappeared once their movement stopped, but they now faced towards him, their leg intertwining with his. He sighed in relief, still having their chin snugly on top of their head as he stroked their hair. Sleep was about to once again overcome him, until a certain action jerked him back into reality.</p>
<p>He felt the other grip the hem of his tank top, almost making him flinch. A spur of unintelligible murmurs broke out, which made Leorio conclude they were most likely sleep-talking. Kurapika didn’t seem to display any symptoms of having a nightmare or flashbacks, which was relieving, but Leorio only held them tighter, comforting them regardless.</p>
<p>What Leorio wasn’t expecting was for Kurapika to attempt grinding on his bare leg. They had moved over on top of him, now straddling him. He did his best to stifle a yelp, biting his tongue. He also noticed their breathing grew slightly heavier, now audible. Those slight adjustments were enough to fully awake the other, his senses alert. Not knowing what to do, he stood as still as he could, retracting his hands instinctively.</p>
<p>It was clear to see that Kurapika was still dreaming, unaware of their outside movements. He knew it wasn't a good idea to suddenly shake them awake, as it could result in an injury for either of them. And Kurapika did <em>not</em> handle being spooked well, as they typically resorted to violence. They pushed their head onto Leorio’s chest, still straddling his leg as they developed a slow rhythm of grinding. Clutching the fabric of his shirt tighter, they grunted sharply, exhaling a shaky breath. Leorio’s heartbeat was increasing, along with his body temperature. His boxers suddenly grew less than uncomfortable, an erection pushing against the fabric. It didn't help that he could now feel a slight dampness on his leg. Internally screaming, he covered his mouth, looking down at his partner.</p>
<p>He almost regretted doing so. Even though Kurapika was hazy and unaware of their current actions, they looked incredibly irresistible, but Leorio was disappointed that it wasn’t because of their own will at this moment. His face grew hot and red, the stimulation almost becoming too much. He knew he had to wake them up, to make them aware of what was happening, but he was caught off-guard.</p>
<p>“L… Leorio,” Kurapika breathed out, barely a whisper. Their movements remained sluggish, but they slightly increased their speed as they thrust their hips.</p>
<p>Leorio’s face grew hot. It was <em>definitely</em> time to wake them up. Awkwardly, he brushed their hair away from their face, tucking the excess hair behind their ear.</p>
<p>“Kurapika..?” He attempted, gently patting their cheek.</p>
<p>They only continued, no reaction to their names being called out. Leorio sputtered, trying to ignore the feeling of them against his leg. He definitely didn’t notice the wetness that only grew, or how their breath became more ragged, or how they subtly grew louder.</p>
<p>And he definitely wasn’t about to acknowledge the nearly painful, burning pit in his stomach that only continued to grow.</p>
<p>“Kurapika!”</p>
<p>On cue, their eyes blinked open, their head fuzzy and disoriented. After taking a few moments to gain consciousness, they realized they were against Leorio’s body. Looking down, they saw they were straddling his leg, and their face grew scarlet red, along with their eyes. Embarrassed, they rolled off of him, hoping Leorio wouldn’t be able to hear their pounding heart. Kurapika turned away, bringing their knees to their chest and refusing to look at him or acknowledge anything. If it weren’t for his own raging erection, Leorio would have teased them for being so shy. He'd much rather tease them in a different sense.</p>
<p>In an attempt to break the tension, he hesitantly reached out to ghostly graze their back, not wanting to startle them off.</p>
<p>“Hey…” His voice was reassuring and gentle. As horny as he was, his first priority to make sure his partner was comfortable before making any move.</p>
<p>Kurapika curled into themself more, but leaned against his touch. They knew they needed to say <em>something</em>, even though Leorio was always patient. It wasn’t necessarily that they were ashamed of the fact they had sexual thoughts, but rather they were <em>caught</em> having those thoughts. At <em>six A.M.</em>, no less.</p>
<p>“I.. apologize for waking you up this early,” they stated, still refusing eye contact. “With my vulgar actions.”</p>
<p>Leorio grinned, sitting up as he scooted closer towards the other, petting their hair. Despite it being unkempt, it was still soft. Even under regular circumstances, he’d never be upset to be awakened by his cute partner. Especially if it was in circumstances like this. Plus, he was used to waking up early regardless. </p>
<p>“Nah, don’t be. I was already awake, sorta,” he admitted. He didn’t need to see their face in order to know their reaction.</p>
<p>They finally turned and made eye contact, an apparent frown as they slapped away his hand. Their irises had returned to their normal dark grey, eyebrows furrowed above them.</p>
<p>“You were already awake, yet you didn’t say anything?”</p>
<p>He blushed, flashing a sheepish smile as he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I was shocked!” He exclaimed, putting his hands up defensively. “Plus, it was pretty hot.”</p>
<p>It was Kurapika’s turn to blush. Even though they’ve been dating for a while, it still felt strange to them that Leorio also found them sexually attractive. They would be lying if they <em>didn’t</em> agree they were cute, mainly due to their feminine features, but they never saw themselves as anything more. However, it was still nice that they had someone who found them so appealing that way.</p>
<p>And Leorio had no problem constantly making it known how attractive they were. And right now was no different.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know ya had those types of dreams,” Leorio’s tone grew flirtatious, tracing his fingers along the side of their neck. “And about me? Damn, ‘Pika…”</p>
<p>Kurapika sat up, rolling their eyes before glancing at him with a false mask of dissatisfaction.</p>
<p>“Who <em>else</em> would I have those thoughts about?” They scoffed, tone dripping with sarcasm. <em>You're literally so hot, and</em> <em>it's not fair. </em></p>
<p>Still grinning, Leorio pulled them closer, and Kurapika let him. Noticing his erection, they sat on top of his leg, leaning against his chest. They suddenly became insecure about sitting on him, remembering their own arousal. They almost didn’t notice as hands snaked around their waist, underneath their oversized shirt, shivering underneath the warmth of his palms. His warm hands contrasted with their cold body, and that made Leorio more determined to warm them up. Kurapika bit their lower lip, and locked their arms around his neck, craving more of his touch.</p>
<p>Leorio enjoyed how needy they became, planting kisses along their jaw and right ear. He felt the other shiver, but they didn’t pull away. He lully rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion on their sides, causing their body to jerk forward. <em>God, they’re so cute.</em></p>
<p>This was nice. How he got to sensually touch them like this, not always inherently sexual. Despite living together, it wasn’t all that often they got to be intimate like this. Leorio always had a full schedule between school and work, and usually didn't come home until the evenings. Occasionally, he also worked overtime shifts, leading him to arrive home even later. Either way, he's usually too tired by then, immediately heading for his room to strip and crash in for the night, with their partner already in bed waiting for him. </p>
<p>Kurapika had also grown accustomed to physical affection ever since they moved in, which was difficult at first. Years prior, they’ve barely let anyone get close to them, let alone touch them. But Leorio was always patient, and they appreciated him for that. They eventually realized they <em>did</em> want to be touched lovingly, especially if it’s by him  </p>
<p>He always craved their soft, smooth skin, and how they yearn to each touch. He was the only person who got to see and touch Kurapika this way, sometimes letting that idea get into his head. He couldn't help it; it felt special that he was the one they’d trusted to be this vulnerable with. He wasn’t about to lose any of that.</p>
<p>But at the moment, he also had the need to tease them a bit. A mischievous smile plastered on his face, and he went to nibble their ear.</p>
<p>“Mind telling me what <em>exactly</em> happened in your dream?” He murmured huskily, making the other shudder slightly.</p>
<p>Leorio stopped his motions, retracting his hands from their body entirely. A glint of disappointment flashed in Kurapika’s eyes when he did so, but they didn’t let go of his neck. With a small huff, they crawled between his legs, mindful of his groin area, and kissed him vigorously as they moved their hands to cup his face. This threw Leorio off, but kissed back with just as much force, placing his hands back onto their sides, squeezing. They quietly groaned into his mouth, and he took that opening to slip in his tongue.</p>
<p>Kurapika was heavily breathing, trying to keep up with the pace of the other’s tongue. They’d never admit it, but Leorio was awfully skilled with his tongue, most likely due to experience they lacked. They also wouldn’t admit that they’d prefer his tongue somewhere <em>else</em>. As their make out session grew more heated, Leorio slid his hands down, groping their ass. Kurapika whined into his mouth, enjoying the attention on their body. The noise sent chills down his back, smirking as he squeezed them again. <em>Mine.</em></p>
<p>He leaned in, making the other lean back, breaking contact shortly before moving to their neck. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he gently pulled down, exposing their neck more as he placed his lips on them. They mewled as Leorio kissed and sucked on their neck, neither of them caring about bruising. At one point, he bit down on their neck causing the other to tremble as they stifled a moan. This slightly disappointed Leorio; he <em>wanted</em> to hear Kurapika, to make them completely indulge in their pleasure.</p>
<p>“What’d I do to make you moan out my name like that?” Leorio asked between kisses, his hands trailing up their back.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how much longer he could restrain himself. He wanted badly to pounce, and to give them all the pleasure in the world. The thought of making Kurapika be loud for him made him hot and bothered, and he craved it. But he valued their comfort a lot more, and wanted to give them the chance to back out.</p>
<p>As if they’d wanted to stop.</p>
<p>Small hands gripped his arms, and they were dragged back near their original spot, along the waist. Only this time, they guided his fingers over their black briefs, Leorio’s eyes widening at the realization. Kurapika refused to look at him, hoping that this sufficed. He knew they still weren’t great with verbally communicating, especially with sexual favors, but he wasn’t expecting this.</p>
<p>He gently pushed them onto their back, as he was above them, going to grip the ends of their briefs as he slowly pulled them down. Kurapika’s face was bright red again, biting down their lower lip as they watched him pull off the underwear. They weren’t even sure they could speak, or if it was necessary at this point. All they wanted was to be touched, or eaten out, or both.</p>
<p>Leorio glanced down, admiring them for longer than Kurapika would have liked, and growing more insecure by the second. Their bush was small, as they often trimmed it as best as they could. Too much hair bothered them, which was also why they often shaved their legs. But due to their pubic hair being more dense, they don’t bother completely shaving it off. It wasn’t worth the extra effort. Through the blond hair, their clit poked out, more enlarged than an average one. Years of taking testosterone was to thank for their bottom growth, which also made it more easily sensitive and aroused.</p>
<p>Fingers brushed along between the wet lips, causing them to jolt up. They gripped his tank top, pulling him in for a crashing kiss as he happily complied. Their tongues immediately came in contact, and Leorio gently nudged their t-dick with the pad of his thumb. A shaky whimper escaped their breath, their hips jerking upward.</p>
<p>“This what you wanted?” He murmured lowly in their ear, sending shivers down Kurapika’s spine. “You like it when I touch you like this?”</p>
<p>They writhed underneath him, urging him to continue by tugging his hair. Leorio found it amusing how he was able to make someone as powerful as Kurapika crumble beneath him. They merely nodded, grinding against his fingers, desperate for any friction.</p>
<p>He circled his index and middle finger along their entrance, occasionally flicking their t-dick. His other hand crawled under their shirt, cupping a breast before softly squeezing it. The hand entirely covered the breast, as they had a small chest, and gently fondled them. He rubbed a thumb over their nipple, feeling it get hard. Kurapika sharply inhaled, eyes now glowing in red. Leorio was genuinely in awe—he couldn’t help but admire them, how pretty they looked when they were being caressed. It made him want to tease them even more.</p>
<p>He attacked their neck, peppering it with light kisses, feeling the other tightly grasp a chunk of his hair. He knew Kurapika was growing more desperate, though he couldn’t blame them. Not when he was reaching his own limit.</p>
<p>“M-More..” they begged, throwing their head back. They placed another hand over the one groping their breast. </p>
<p>A small smirk creeped onto his face, and he pulled their oversized shirt over their head, removing it completely. A small yelp emitted from the other, as they were now completely naked, making them flushed. Leorio placed his hand back on their breast, with his warm mouth now on the other nipple. At the same time, he aligned his other fingers properly and slowly inserted them inside Kurapika, a loud groan erupting from them. His hot tongue swirled around their now erect nipple as well as his long fingers curled up inside them, making them easily overstimulated. Their body began to slightly shake, the pleasurable feeling overriding their thoughts. They wanted even <em>more</em>. Their hips thrusted against his fingers, and their noises grew louder and more prominent.</p>
<p>Leorio kept this same rhythmic pattern for a few minutes before switching to the other nipple, gently biting down before gently sucking. They hissed, pushing down on his head as encouragement. He began moving his wrist, humming lowly as Kurapika’s body jerked up involuntarily. It had grown nearly impossible for them to maintain eye contact, but Leorio glanced up often, taking in their dazed, flushed expressions. <em>Fuck, they’re so hot.</em></p>
<p>Eventually, he left a trail of kisses down their stomach until reaching above their groin. He was still fingering them as he looked up at them for permission, in which Kurapika groaned in a mixture of aggravation and arousal. Despite their annoyance, their eyes shined with desperation, their lip quivering.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>It was barely audible, but Leorio instantly complied, wrapping his mouth around their t-dick. He didn’t even notice the throbbing pain from Kurapika pulling on his hair. A small moan escaped his mouth, sending vibrations throughout their body. He loved being able to taste them like this, and he would genuinely do it anytime of the day if he could.</p>
<p>Using his free hand, Leorio grabbed their thigh, digging into their skin as they pressed down. His big hands almost completely wrapped around their thigh, as they were thin. How they were able to maintain their petite body but have the same level strength (if not stronger) as Leorio would never make sense to him.</p>
<p>The fingers inside them sped, and Kurapika covered their mouth with a hand. They were still insecure about being too noisy in bed, but in reality, Leorio <em>loved</em> whenever they were. Sure, it mainly boosted his ego, but it was also because he felt honored <em>he</em> was the reason for their pleasure. With that in mind, Leorio noticed the lack of noise and reached up to grab their arm, pulling their hand away from their face. They held hands, and he continued to move his tongue as well as his fingers. Another wave of vibrations spread through their body as he moaned once more, desperate to hear the other.</p>
<p>His fingers curled once more, hitting their g-spot as their hips sharply jerked. They let out a moan as their back arched, tugging his hair towards them harshly.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah!</em> L-L—” Fingers began jabbing their sweet spot rapidly, their motion increasing. </p>
<p>“<em>Leorio!</em>”</p>
<p>They let out a series of moans and whimpers, which made Leorio feel accomplished. Upon hearing them grow louder, he remembered his own hard-on, slowly grinding his groin against the mattress. Soon enough, their moans echoed the room, which only grew louder.</p>
<p>At this pace, Kurapika wouldn’t last much longer. Any previous insecurities were now irrelevant; all they cared about being about to finally cum. </p>
<p>“Mm—I’m close,” they breathed out between moans.</p>
<p>With a slight nod, Leorio removed his fingers from them, causing a loud whine out of the other. He replaced the fingers with his tongue, gripping both thighs and pulling them away from his face. As strong hands pinned them down, it was difficult to squirm as they were getting dangerously closer. They moaned out his name multiple times, arching their back as far it would go.</p>
<p>Leorio enjoyed their taste, and wished he could stay like this longer. But his partner was close, and he wasn’t about to overstimulate them by continuing. <em>Maybe another time.</em> He watched as they arch their back, a small, satisfactory grin reaching his face. It wasn’t much longer until Kurapika came, their orgasm overpowering as they nearly collapsed back on the mattress.</p>
<p>Their vision was blurry, and they were heavily panting and trembling, not noticing when their boyfriend moved over to stroke their hair. Leorio sighed contently, twirling locks of blond hair in his fingers. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on their forehead, watching as large, lidded eyes looked back up at him.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Leorio asked, stroking their cheek with a smile.</p>
<p>Kurapika closed their eyes, leaning into the touch, nodding. They gave him a small smile back, too exhausted to move from their spot. It took them a few minutes for their head to clear up, and their breathing to go back to normal.</p>
<p>They frowned at a sudden realization—Leorio hadn’t received anything back their entire endeavor. They slowly sitting up, still wobbly, and Leorio had to catch them, and simply pulled them back onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Whoa, careful there,” he warned, ruffling up their already messy hair. “Don’t want ya to fall, now.”</p>
<p>They were too drained to retort with a snappy remark. It wouldn’t have been <em>that</em> bad if they did. Their bed was huge, and it’s not like Kurapika would be injured if they were to fall on the ground. They’re far from fragile, despite the false impression with their physique. </p>
<p>“I didn’t return the favor,” they said in a small voice after a little while. They felt guilty, though they weren't even sure they <em>could</em> perform as well as he did. </p>
<p>Leorio had forgotten after they finished. He was entirely focused on pleasing Kurapika to worry about his own needs. And he didn’t mind; there would always be other opportunities, plus he liked putting their needs before his own. If anything, they deserved the special treatment, and he wished for them to grow more comfortable about expressing their desires. Though, he admitted it was cute whenever Kurapika struggled to ask for any favors. It helped him learn their body language, and what they were into or not into. </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, don’t worry ‘bout it!” He placed a reassuring hand on their back, pulling them in for a hug. “Knowing I satisfied you was pleasurable enough.”</p>
<p>Kurapika’s face reddened at that, burying their face into his chest as they hugged back. They remained quiet, unbothered by the fact they were still sweaty and naked. It was intimate, but it felt nice. Leorio looked over at the clock, now reading <em>6:24 A.M.</em> At that point, there was no reason to fall back asleep, so the next thing was to get ready for the day. At least he could take a longer shower, and maybe even shave, something he’d been meaning to do. He looked down at Kurapika, realizing they’d probably need a shower as well.</p>
<p>“Hey, wouldja wanna shower together?” His offer was genuine, with no hints of suggestive undertones.</p>
<p>Kurapika liked having their hair washed by him, along with their body in general. It was soothing, both the warm water and gentle hands. They hummed approvingly, turning their head to the side as their ear was near his heartbeat. No matter what mood they were in, listening to his heartbeat always seemed to calm them down, it really was the kindest. Reminiscing, they didn’t notice as Leorio lifted them and slid off their bed, heading towards the bathroom. He nuzzled their nose, moving aside their bangs as he placed one last kiss on top of their head before awkwardly reaching a hand to open the bathroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>